


I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You

by champagne_for_breakfast



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Growing Up Together, It's cute trust me, Kid fic?, M/M, and they were ROOMMATES, snapshots of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagne_for_breakfast/pseuds/champagne_for_breakfast
Summary: Their story starts in pre-school. Grantaire loves dancing, has ever since he could stand up and wiggle around. He meets Enjolras in pre-schol, they sit next to each other, constantly arguing about colors they use while drawing ("Trees aren't blue!" - "It's abstract!"), Enjolras' dreams ("I'm gonna change the world." - "No, you won't." - "But... Yes...?" - "Nobody can change the world.") and words neither of the know the meaning to.--A story told in 15 snapshots from Grantaire and Enjolras' life. (originally posted on tumblr.)





	I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in 2016 and posted on tumblr (@/pansexual-space-princess). It was mainly thought to be just a headcanon, but it was such a wonderful story, I wanted to post it on here.

1.

Their story starts in pre-school. Grantaire loves dancing, has ever since he could stand up and wiggle around. He meets Enjolras in pre-schol, they sit next to each other, constantly arguing about colors they use while drawing ("Trees aren't blue!" - "It's abstract!"), Enjolras' dreams ("I'm gonna change the world." - "No, you won't." - "But... Yes...?" - "Nobody can change the world.") and words neither of the know the meaning to.

2.

In elemantary school, they finally become friends. Grantaire's love for dancing grows. His parents decide to send him to dancing lessons for children.

3.

In middle school, some time in 8th grade, Enjolras asks Grantaire to teach him how to dance. They stumblr around, Enjolras steps on Grantaire's feet constantly, his hair falls into his eyes, they laugh until their stomaches hurt. ("You are a hopeless cause, Apollo.") Somewhere during their lessons Grantaire realizes he's in love with Enjolras.

4.

In high school, they come out to each other and their group of friends. ("I don't think I'm that straight..." - "That's okay, me neither. You can still change the world.")

5.

One day, at a meeting of Les Amis, Grantaire shoots down every argument Enjolras has - Enjolras doesnt talk to him for a whole week. After that week Enjolras has a shiny new boyfriend. Grantaire feels like he's burning inside - he feels like dying. He tells nobody.

6.

Even though Enjolrasand his boyfriend break up fairly quickly, Enjolras is never single for long anymore. He seems to be dating the whole school. Grantaire feels like he will never have a chance with his Apollo...

7.

This goes on until their senior prom. Grantaire and Enjolras being the bestof friends, constanty arguing for their cause, Grantaire hopelessly loving Enjolras, Enjolras constantly dating another person.

8.

A month before senior prom Enjolras asks Grantaire to teach his current boyfriend how to dance. And Grantaire, he can't say no to Enjolras. Not to his Apollo. He bows his head and says yes, he teaches the boyfriend, he despises every moment of it. He doesn't go to prom. He doesn't want to see Enjolras happily dancing - not wasting one thought on Grantaire.

9.

After that, Grantaire starts teaching dancing lessons at a local studio (he loves teaching the little kids, they are so talented and full of enthusiams), Enjolras goes to university to study poli-sci. They share a flat - they are best friends after all. They are depressingly domestic and Grantaire feels like he's in some sort-of-relationship with Enjolras. (Enjolras keeps sleeping in his bed somehow. Grantaire makes breakfast for him every morning, Enjolras is just so adorable before he has had his first cup of coffee – he’s definitely not a morning person. One morning, Enjolras comes into the kitchen, with crazy sex-hair from sleeping, his eyes still closed, wearing some boxers that belonged to Grantaire at some point, probably, and Grantaire’s favorite band shirt. Grantaire’s heart stops for almost a whole minute before Enjolras pads over to him barefooted to hug him and hide his face in the crook of Grantaire’s neck. Grantaire dies there and then from adorableness.) If he notices that Enjolras dates less and less, well, his friends don't need to know.

10.

All is well, until Enjolras finishes university. There’s some sort of dance ball to celebrate graduation. Enjolras asks Grantaire to teach his date how to dance. At first, Grantaire feels like his heart is breaking into a million little pieces. (He had had that slight hope that Enjolras would ask him to be his date… It felt like they had been dating for the longest time…) He agrees reluctantly though. He still hasn’t learnt how to say no to Enjolras, his best friend, his Apollo, his sun, the love of his life.

11.

One evening he teaches the guy, when Enjolras storms into the studio. Grantaire leaves after Enjolras starts yelling about some sabotaged rally he had organized with Les Amis. (They were trying to defend gay rights and establish gender neutral toilettes at Enjolras’ university – a protest for their friend Jehan. In the end, somebody had called the principle to tell him about the planned sit-in. The police were already waiting for the protest to begin – and to destroy it. Of course, some people took that opportunity to start a riot… It didn’t end well…)

12.

The next morning Grantaire comes into his studio to find a broken and bloodied mirror, twenty dollars and a post-it note from Enjolras. He had punched the mirror, broken up with the guy, called up Joly to help with his bleeding hand, stayed with Courfeyrac for the night (didn’t want to disturb Grantaire by crawling into his bed at 2 in the morning – little did he know that Grantaire hadn’t been sleeping at all), left twenty dollars for a new mirror – not necessarily in that order. Grantaire teaches the only group of small children he has that day and goes back to his and Enjolras’ shared apartment.

13.

Enjolras later asks if Grantaire would teach another one of his dates, which is when Grantaire finally snaps. (They had been preparing dinner, Grantaire cutting vegetables, Enjolras stirring some sort of sauce, when Enjolras had asked. Grantaire had cut his finger at hearing the question. He’s swearing like a sailor as he’s pressing a dish towel to his injury. The he registers what Enjolras had asked him. He’s freaking out.) He’s yelling something along the lines of “I’m not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you ‘cause you’re the guy I’ve been wanting for years and you didn’t even notice”.

14.

Enjolras is stunned into silence after that admission. Grantaire panics and leaves to sleep at the studio that evening. Enjolras shows up halfway through the night, declaring his love for Grantaire by standing outside the studio with a giant boombox and screaming at the top of his lungs that he loves Grantaire. That he never wants to leave him. Then he comes up into the studio, kissing him like his life depends on it. They dance to an unheard melody until they fall asleep.

15.

The final time Enjolras asks Grantaire to teach somebody how to dance is a month before their wedding. Turns out, none of their friends can actually dance enough for a wedding…


End file.
